nwr_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Train for Christmas
Last Train for Christmas is the eighteenth episode of the eighteenth season of Thomas & Friends. It aired in the US on December 18th, 2014, and in the UK on December 24th. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Connor races from Sodor to the Mainland to bring home all the passengers in time for Christmas. However, the snow begins to cover the line, and the engines must work together to clear the line for Connor to make it to Sodor safely. Plot It is Christmas Eve, and on the Island of Sodor, people are rushing home to be with their families. Duck, Oliver and Thomas are out clearing snow on the line, and meet up at a junction. Oliver is annoyed that it is still snowing, but Thomas is glad that they will be able to rest in their sheds the next day. On the Mainland, Connor is picking up people to take back to Sodor, but his train is too full for anymore passengers to get on, and some of them have to stay at the station. Connor notices that a small boy with a pair of crutches is disappointed by this, and promises to return so that he can take him home. The Guard blows his whistle, and Connor leaves the station. When Connor arrives at Knapford, it is getting late. Connor tells the Fat Controller that if he had some extra coaches, then he could make a second trip to the Mainland and bring everyone back home for Christmas, but the Fat Controller is concerned, warning Connor that there is more snow on the way, but Connor is sure he can get through it just fine, as he is a very fast engine. As Connor leaves the station, he tries looking around for some coaches, when a chorus of voices calling out to him. Connor does not know where the voices are coming from, but Thomas does and nudges a snow drift, revealing the Slip Coaches. Thomas tells Connor that the Slip Coaches would be a perfect choice, as they can be uncoupled without stopping. Connor rushes back to the Mainland with the Slip Coaches, but the snow is starting to become heavier, and Paxton becomes stuck. This prompts the Fat Controller to take action, and he gathers some of his engines at Knapford to make an announcement. He declares that, as the snowstorm is becoming too strong, they will have to cancel the last train from the Mainland. Thomas tries to convince the Fat Controller to let him and the other engines clear the line, but Diesel tells him that it is too late to do so. Percy is disappointed that so many people will not be able to get home to celebrate Christmas with their families. Upon seeing a family on the platform, the Fat Controller has a change of heart, and tells the engines that, if they work together as a team, they might be able to clear the line in time for Connor. The engines leave Knapford and begin clearing the line of any snow. At Wellsworth, Thomas and Percy are clearing snow from the track, when Percy sees some lights in the sky. Percy believes that this is Santa Claus, but is disappointed to find out that is only Harold searching for anyone stranded in the snow. Edward and Henry busily clear the line beyond Maron, while Emily is struggling to clear the line between Vicarstown and the Mainland, as the snow is the deepest of all there. Emily begins to run out of steam and backs into a siding to give up, when she hears a loud whistle. Hiro, coming down the opposite line, effortlessly plows through the snow and pulls up on Emily's siding, allowing Connor to thunder past. Hiro spots something in the sky and believes that it is Santa Claus, but finds out that it is only Harold. Characters Speaking roles * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Hiro * Connor * Diesel * The Slip Coaches * Sir Topham Hatt * Father Christmas * The Blond-haired Boy Do not speak * Paxton * Harold Locations * Town Square * The Little Western * Vicarstown Bridge * Knapford ** M.C. BUNN * Wellsworth * Maron * The Mainland * Vicarstown (mentioned only) Voice Cast UK * Mark Moraghan - the Narrator * Ben Small - Thomas * Keith Wickham - Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt and Father Christmas * Steven Kynman - Duck and the Third Slip Coach * Joe Mills - Oliver * Teresa Gallagher - Emily * Togo Igawa - Hiro * Kerry Shale - Diesel * Jonathan Forbes - Connor * Jonathan Broadbent - the First Slip Coach * Rebecca O'Mara - the Second Slip Coach US * Mark Moraghan - the Narrator * Martin Sherman - Thomas, Percy and Diesel * William Hope - Edward * Kerry Shale - Henry, James and Sir Topham Hatt * Steven Kynman - Duck and the Third Slip Coach * Joe Mills - Oliver * Jules de Jongh - Emily * Togo Igawa - Hiro * Jonathan Forbes - Connor * Jonathan Broadbent - the First Slip Coach * Rebecca O'Mara - the Second Slip Coach * Keith Wickham - Father Christmas Trivia * The Mainland station that Connor is at is actually Crovan's Gate. * This episode marks the final appearance of the Slip Coaches to date. * The poster in the Fat Controller's office is a promotional image made from a scene from the Hero of the Rails intro. * This episode aired in the US before Duck and the Slip Coaches did, meaning that the younger audience may have not known who the Slip Coaches are. * This is the first episode to feature Father Christmas since Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree in the second season. ** This episode also marks his first speaking role. Goofs, Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The Slip Coaches' lights are on even when they are not in use. * Throughout the meeting at Knapford, Henry appears to be larger than usual. Home Media Releases UK/US * The Christmas Engines US * Season 18 (digital download) Gallery Last Train for Christmas/Gallery Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes